Sly Cooper (character)
The protagonist of the franchise which bears his name, Sly Cooper is a gentleman thief and anthropomorphic raccoon, the latest inheritor of the Cooper legacy of master thieves. He is the last surviving member of his clan. Appearance By virtue of him being a raccoon, Sly has grey fur with black stripes. He also wears a mask that wraps around his head. He wears a blue elbow-sleeved shirt with a yellow collar, blue boots, blue gloves, and a blue cap. He wears a belt with the Cooper family symbol on it. He also wears a red backpack where he keeps his calling cards and other items. Personality Sly is described as being a very cunning and devious thief. He uses his quick wit and his bravery to pull off jobs and usually makes sarcastic remarks here and there. He is extremely loyal to his childhood friends Murray and Bentley and his love interest Carmelita Fox. It is hinted at in the games that he has a deep feeling of loneliness because of his father being murdered. However, this does not deter him. He always looks towards the future and is ready to jump at the chance for a new adventure. Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus After gaining a reputation as a master thief and having an interest in Carmilita Montoya Fox, Sly goes on a quest with his partners Bentley (the brains) and Murray (the brawns) to take back the Thievius Racconus and reclaim his birth right. After taking down four of the Fiendish Five Sly faces the fifth member Clockwerk. The monster who murdered not just his father but the whole Cooper Clan. After an ariel battle between Sly and Clockwerk stating he lived for thousands of years fueled my jelousy and hate for the Cooper Clan, Sly dispatches his head not before Clockwerk threatens a foreshadowing of his return. Sly 2: Band of Thieves Set two years apart from the first game, Sly and the gang have learned that the Clockwerk parts were saved from the Krack-Karov Volcano and being held in a museam in Paris. After a confrontation with Inspector Fox and her new partner Constable Neyla, Sly learns the parts have already been stolen by a gang calling themselves, The Klaww Gang. They go through tremendous lengths to get all the parts back, only to have them stolen again! The last Klaww Gang member, Arpegio, and Neyla end up taking the parts aboard Arpegio's blimp. The gang hitches a ride on the blimp to finish off this wild-goose chase. The gang makes a discovery that Neyla and Arpegio are going to bring Clockwerk back to life, only for Arpegio merge with him (Arpegio is a flightless bird, who seeks what Clockwerk has, immortality). However, Neyla kills Arpegio before this can happen, merges with Clockwerk's Circuits, and deems herself Clock La. After destroying the blimps engines that were fueling power to Clock La and contacting Inspector Fox, Sly and Carmelita have an airial duel with Clock La. Once the fight is proclaimed over, Clock La captures Bentley and Murray in which Sly races to save them. Sly has destroy her eyes, which sends them falling down to Paris. Bentley quickly snatches Clock La's hate chip but not until her beak falls on him, crushing his legs. Murray saves Bentley but it's too late! Bentley had become paralyzed from the waist down. Sly lets Inspector Fox destroy the hate chip and gives himself to her, up in return Bentley and Murray are set free. Sly and Carmelita have a moment together on the chopper until she realizes they have been going around in circles. As a final departure from Murray and Bentley, Sly flees with Carmelita's final words being, "I'll be seeing you soon ringtail." Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves Roughly set a year after Sly 2 Murray leaves the gang, Bentley is in a high tech wheel chair and Sly finds out from McSweeny, the brawns in his father's gang like Murray was to his, about the Cooper Vault, only a Cooper can open it. But when Sly and Bentley venture there they find out that Dr. M, another member from Sly's fathers gang, has taken hold of the vault and created a fortress. So Sly and Bentley venture off to find an army of thieves. They first bring Murray back to the gang followed by; Murray's Guru, Penelope, Panda King and Dmitri. They all go back to the island and fight their way to the Vault. Sly fails to open it and gets captured by Dr. M's monster, Inspector Fox comes to his rescue him. After retrieving his cane back Sly enters the Vault, while Murray and Bentley stay outside the entrance to keep guard. Bentley and Murray fight to hold Dr. M, and keep him from entering the Vault. Dr. M tells Bentley how Sly's father always made him play "second fiddle" and Sly will soon do the same to Bentley. Bentley doesn't believe Dr. M and says the gang has a brotherhood. Dr. M doesn't listen to this and makes his way inside the inner sanctum of the Vault. Sly and Dr. M have their final duel, but its not long until Inspector Fox interrupts. Dr. M fires a blast at her but Sly takes the hit. Furious Inspector Fox finishes off Dr. M. Inspector Fox checks on Sly who claims to have gotten amnesia from the blast. Ending off with all the members going their seperate ways, Bentley explains that he's making a time machine. After the credits Bentley finds Sly with Carmeilta Fox and then Sly winks at him proclaiming he's faking amnesia. Bentley replies, "That sneaky devil." Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time Sly and the gang have to team up once again when Bentley realizes the pages from Thievius Raccoonus have gone missing and have to go back in time to find out. Category:Video Games Category:Sly Cooper Category:Male Character Category:Character Category:Game character Category:Browse